


Cat Therapy

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Therapy, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: To Ryoma, cats were better therapists than people.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Cat Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing.

The fluffy fur that washed over Ryoma’s fingertips was somewhat relaxing. It always was, the sensation of a warm, soft, breathing life reassuring him that he was still in the present could never not be relaxing. The cat (who he named Shiro for her white-as-snow fur) nuzzled the palm of his hand, whiskers twitching, eyes wide and naturally watery. Like she was trying to reassure him that he was okay.

To Ryoma, cats were better therapists than people. Well, at least they were more patient than people. 

He sat there for a moment, on his couch, staring at nothing. Just feeling Shiro’s fur brush over his skin, hearing her purrs vibrate throughout the room, sucking on a sour candy cigarette. It was relaxing and enthralling and the best part of his day. But then came the harder part.

Shiro tilted her head up, blue eyes staring unblinkingly at Ryoma’s own eyes. He glanced down, and looked into her soft eyes (almost as soft as her fur), waiting for him to say something. 

“Ah, don’t worry, girl. Today wasn’t a bad day at all.”

He scratched her behind her ears, and her purrs grew louder. Ryoma chuckled as she shoved her face back into his palm.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Know you don’t trust me anymore…”

Shiro mewed quietly, her own kind of sigh.

“I did break my phone today though, fell onto the train tracks once I got off. I’ll probably have to replace it soon.”

She headbutted his shoulder playfully as he shifted her up to his lap. 

“Actually, I might have to get up earlier than usual tomorrow so I can get it repaired. Wouldn’t want you and I to be out of contact.” She rolled over, and Ryoma scratched at her belly as she wiggled around. He tickled her chin.

Shiro looked at him, joy twinkling in her eyes and he chuckled warmly.

“Well, I guess there are people I might need to call. Not really though.”

Her eyes bore into the side of his head, he could feel it. “Oh, shut up. I talk to people, I swear.”

And she cuddled further into his stomach, mewing once again.

“I really do.”

And Shiro rolled around on his lap again, at least she believed him.

Ryoma placed his hand on her belly, and let it rest there. Just feeling the beating, forever warmth on his lap, relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
